Seven Warlords
Seven Warlords is a seventh episode of Cloud Line: Legends and it is the story when Lapizlazuli must return to the library to find how to forge with lapis lazuli stone to evolved. But some army engaging to attack Masara with the seven warlords passing by to clash but their leader is Kalakus.This is the original date is May 17, 2013 in the creation by stub. Synopsis Lapizlazuli is looking for the formula but nothing found. Masara got an idea to solve Lapizlazuli's help is to return to the village and go to the library. Lapizlazuli quickly runs back to the village but there's a sound hear in his right side chanting like drums. They run onto him and attack against Lapizlazuli. An army of stones slashing to the three of them but Masara activates Volcano Cut breaks them easily. A warlord with stone weapon called Statue (Warlord) shocked when he fought an epic hero. He was distraught onto Masara. A statue warlord uses Defense Mode while other warrior uses Attack Mode. Lapizlazuli ready to onslaught. Their leader showed up when some swords steps left and steps right making the way for the leader Kalakus. Kalakus commands two offensive warlords Fletcher and Maze Spike. Lapizlazuli jolted against two and releasing his first skill Stone Heart to increase both attack and defense by physical way. They also used skills in order (six of them by two weapons): Nice Shot, Spike Shot, Accurate Shot, Abatis, Range Point and Cykes Barrage. But he survives that attack. Kalakus is mad and commands another two warlords to attack Lapizlazuli again. A Gladius and Pillar happen to construct a building Dog Turret which he surprised. Lapizlazuli activates second skill Stone Paralysis is a skill when the building cannot attack forever like a useless decor. Both of them shot also uses skill in order again: Progressing Pillar, Slash, Pillar Done, Gladius Slash, Defense Mode and Attack Mode but fail again. Kalakus is furious and he wants to fight but the two stops Kalakus to step on him. The two are very dangerous as Lapizlazuli thought so he attacks quickly Soul Diamond and Spark. Again they use skill in order: Heal to heal Stone Warlord, Absorb to absorb Lapizlazuli but when he activate third skill the name is same it returns which the one shot. Soul Steal manage to steal his soul but Lapizlazuli uses third skill again (that skills also steal souls). Spark Pray to increase skill power of all of them. Soul Support to increase skill power when the weapons in the war in populations. And the best that he shouldn't be noticed is Lightning Spark a lightning element. Yahos activates Gold Rage under orders by the emperor. All of them showing their ultimates as the warlords. Stone Warlord using Invulnerable to all of his allies except Kalakus, Fletcher Warlord able to use Assasinate to Yahos, for Maze Spike Warlord is similar to Jakobar's first skill Earth Impale, Gladius warlords uses its signature move Gladius Arch that sacrifices six of Kalakus' minion, Pillar Warlord constructs building that is ultimate for soldiers and named Fortress, Soul Diamond Warlord creates a decoy called Diamond Dust to all of them inside the fortress but Kalakus and a Spark Warlord uses Blue Spark to explode the entire battlefield. Lapizlazuli ask why for safety and hiding suspicions to his friends. But Kalakus command them to retreat the all of the warlords are objected so that. Yahos warns Kalakus to retreat before he awakening Gold Rage. Kalakus retreats however advancing to the village. Yahos activates Goldquake to trap them. All of warlords were shocked and struck as a gold prison. Later on Yahos will follow Kalakus to stop mesmerizing Masara. Appearances Weapons *Lapizlazuli *Exemplar *Masara *Kalakus (debut) *Yahos *Crusada (side-view) Soldier *Statue (Warlord) (debut) *Fletcher (Warlord) (debut) *Maze Spike (Warlord) (debut) *Gladius (Warlord) (debut) *Pillar (Warlord) (debut) *Soul Diamond (Warlord) (debut) *Spark (Warlord) (debut) Abilities *Magma Sticks *Volcano Cut *Defense Mode (debut) *Attack Mode (debut) *Nice Shot (debut) *Spike Shot (debut) *Accurate Shot *Abatis (debut) *Range Point (debut) *Cykes Barrage (debut) *Stone Heart (debut) *Pillar Building (debut) *Stone Era (debut) *Stone Paralysis (debut) *Progressing Pillar (debut) *Slash *Pillar Done (debut) *Gladius Slash (debut) *Heal *Absorb (debut) *Soul Steal (debut) *Spark Pray (debut) *Soul Support (debut) *Lightning Spark (debut) *Gold Rage (debut) *Gold Toss (debut) *Invulnerable (debut) *Assasinate (debut) *Earth Impale *Gladius Arch (debut) *Fortress (debut) *Diamond Dust (debut) *Blue Spark (debut) *Goldquake Locations *Lloren Forest *Lloren *Lloren Library Trivia *This is the first episode that debut high ranking soldiers. *This is the first episode that debut many skills. *This is the best episode that both of them using ultimate during this episode and has the long time to finish it but Yahos. Category:Episodes Category:Chilling Volcano Arc Category:Cloud Line: Legends Category:2013 Pages